


Ketier'en's Flowers

by Bayleif



Category: Crash and Burn - Fandom, cb-comic
Genre: Aliens, Crash And Burn, Metahumans, Space Opera, cb-comic - Freeform, ornos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayleif/pseuds/Bayleif
Summary: After being stranded on a strange planet Ketier is sick and tired of living in the woods. Xe leaves camp, dragging Chokma along, looking for anything of comfort.





	Ketier'en's Flowers

Ketier wakes up startled. They always forget that they are no longer on their home planet. They expect to be treated as one of the heirs to the Empire but now they are alone in a small hut made of rocks and trees. Ketier exits their room to find Chokma standing outside the door, waiting patiently as always.

  
“Good morning Ketier’en! How did you sleep?”

“Horrible as always, “ replies Ketier. “Sleeping on nothing but leaves is absurd! How is anyone expected to live like this? We’ve been here 3 months and I can’t bear it any longer!! In fact we’re leaving! Right now!” Ketier turns and walks towards the lake.  
“Of… Of course!” Chokma scrambles to catch up with Ketier.

  
They walk together through the trees, following the path the group takes to collect water regularly. Chokma knows not to question them, as it isn’t their place, but as they get further from camp Chokma voices some concerns.  
“Should you not inform Malkut? In the event that you are injured it would be more wise to bring along the person to heal you.”  
“I’ve had enough of Malkut frankly. There’s something on their mind and I have no patience for their emotions at the moment. My feelings are much more important anyways.” They say with a huff and walk a little faster.

  
Chokma follows Ketier to the far side of the lake, about 30 minutes from camp as the lake could be called a large pond.  
Ketier falls dramatically agains the nearest tree and gasps, “I”m exhausted!! How is anyone expected to walk this far with no beetles in sight to ride?”  
“Um… We can rest here as long as you need Ketier. Would you like me to bring you some water?”  
“No I will be fine.”

Ketier looks across the lake at their small camp, daydreaming about the comforts of home. “Chokma!!”  
“Y-yes?”  
“I demand a new house be built here! The view is much better and I won’t have to see Malkut for the rest of the day!”  
“You want me to build you a house right now? And you want to live in it today? Ketier’en…. I don’t have the tools to-“  
“Nonsense!! You are capable! You are the strongest friend I have! I believe you can do this for me Chokma.” With that Ketier hugs then encouragingly and promptly sits down on the nearest rock.

  
Chokma stands there for a second, trying to figure out how to build a house out of logs in a day. Without coming up with any kind of plan Chokma walks into the nearest tree line, hoping to find some ideas there. This isn’t the first time Ketier’en has asked some something so impossible, in fact they’ve asked for much worse before. The difference between now and then is the fact that they are stranded on a strange planet that no one knows much about. There is no entourage to construct buildings at The Heir’s whim on this planet. There is only a Chokma for this task.

  
With no better ideas Chokma pushes down the nearest tree. It takes a few good shoves but eventually the roots come free and the smaller tree falls to the forest floor.  
“Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep here!!” The voice comes from above Chokma’s head, above the tree line.

  
Slowly Chokma sees a small figure climb down a tree about 5 meters from where they stand. Ash droops down the last 6 feet or so of the tree and stretches before closing the distance between the two of them.

  
“What the hell are you doing anyways?” Ash asks while rubbing slew out of their eyes.  
Chokma stands there in silence, as they are allowed to speak with no one but Ketier’en.  
“Seriously? nothing? You’re not going to say anything to me?”Chokma shrugs, unable to explain why not.  
“Alright fine. I won’t ask why then, but I might help you if you ask me to.”  
“Really?!” Chokma blurts out, but quickly covers they mouth. Their not supposed to speak to anyone but Ketier, and yet, Chokma was so overcome by the possibility of help that they forgot about the rules for an instant.

  
Ash would be perfect to help build Ketier’s new house! Ash revealed what they can do when they all crashed here months ago. They used their ability to manipulate plants to help build everyone’s current living conditions.  
“Um… yeah sure. But I need to know what we’re doing before I can help.”  
Chokma nods and then picks up the tiny human. “H-hey!! What do you think you’re doing??” Chokma easily places Ash on their shoulders and starts walking back to where Ketier is sitting on the beach. “Common Chokma! You gotta warn me before you do shit like this. I means it’s cool up here but please ask first.” Ash is upset about the indignity of being picked up like a child but riding on Chokma’s shoulders is one of the best perks of being stuck on this planet.  
Ash notices bright blue flowers starting to bloom from their shoulders and watches them grow for a second. Quietly Ash pick the flowers and places them behind Chokma’s ears without them noticing.

  
When they arrive Chokma places Ash on the shore and turns to Ketier. “I found the person who can build your house Ketier’en! Can you please explain your objective to them?”  
Ketier looks up absentmindedly at Chokma, “What objective?” Ketier had already forgotten what they had instructed Chokma to do. “Wait where did you get those?” They point at the blue flowers behind Chokma’s ears. Chokma blushes, not sure if they are in trouble or not. Ketier’s face brightens and reaches to grab the flowers. “They’re the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in my whole life!! In fact, I would like my bed to be covered in them! Chokma! Quick! Get me more!!”  
Chokma just stands there confused about what just happened. Seeing this Ash chimes in, “Actually I grew them.”  
“Really? That’s astonishing!”  
“Yeah…um, thanks.”  
“You are so bland as a human, I am surprised that you can create something this beautiful! Really, you humans are so ugly. Hardly any colours, no plumage! I means I am surprised you have lived this long as such an ugly-“  
“ALRIGHT!” Ash interrupts The Heir. “You want more of the flowers or not?”  
“Yes, yes, yes! Make more!”  
“There’s a condition to me making them.”  
“A-a condition?” Ketier is suddenly nervous. They’ve never been confronted with conditions on their home planet.  
Ash smiles at this. “Yes a condition!” Pausing dramatically.

“…I get to ride around on Chokma’s shoulders as they run around the lake. Whenever I want.”  
Ketier’s face light’s up with excitement at this and immediately turns to their advisor. “Chokma! Give the tiny one a ride now! I want those flowers by tonight!”  
Chokma bends down and gestures to pick up Ash. “See? Isn’t asking better?”Ash teases. Chokma just rolls their eyes and places them on their shoulders. “Now run me noble steed!” Ash commands. Chokma, mildly annoyed at being called a steed breaks into a fast run across the shore of the lake. Ash enjoys themself so much that there are blue flowers falling everywhere.

END


End file.
